


Волшебная страна Люси Певенси

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Nazis, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жила-была девочка по имени Люси. Вместе с двумя братьями и сестрой ее вывезли из Лондона, которому грозила оккупация, и отправили к старику профессору в самый центр Англии. Приближалось Рождество, фронт подступил совсем близко, вдалеке слышались звуки канонады, а по радио всё чаще и чаще передавали тревожные вести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Люси, нацисты и платяной шкаф

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Нарнии на ЗФБ-2015.

Жила-была девочка по имени Люси. Вместе с двумя братьями и сестрой ее вывезли из Лондона, которому грозила оккупация, и отправили к старику профессору. Он жил в самом центре Англии в большом поместье с виноградниками, парком, теплицами и конюшнями (правда, теперь конюшни пустовали, потому что всех лошадей забрали на фронт). Но даже без лошадей ребятам было чем заняться: в солнечные дни они гуляли, ловили рыбу, купались и лазали по деревьям; в дождливые — исследовали дом, такой большой и запутанный, что всякий раз в нем открывались какие-нибудь новые неизведанные уголки.

Кончилось лето; минула осень; и вот за окнами уже летел снег, а в комнатах жарко топились камины. Приближалось Рождество. Фронт подступил совсем близко: вдалеке слышались звуки канонады, а по радио всё чаще и чаще передавали тревожные вести. В тот вечер, с которого и начались приключения Люси, она лежала в своей постели и считала белых слонов, потому что ей не спалось. А вам бы спалось, если бы вас отправили спать, в то время как ваш брат, который всего-то на год старше, остался вместе с остальными слушать новости по радио? Конечно, Люси не особенно хотелось слушать новости: по радио часто рассказывали про Гитлера-«людоеда» и его приспешников, а Люси людоедов побаивалась (и совершенно правильно, я вам скажу). Но стоило ей вспомнить, как Эдмунд, гордый тем, что ему разрешили послушать радио вместе со взрослыми, задирал перед нею нос — и Люси, уже было задремав, просыпалась от обиды.

Всё началось, когда она насчитала сто четырнадцать слонов. Люси услышала странный звук за окнами — как будто тарахтела гигантская швейная машинка. Вслед за этим по стенам и потолку комнаты закружили отсветы фар, а треск мотоциклов (как вы понимаете, Люси уже догадалась, что за «швейная машинка» тарахтела снаружи) стал еще громче. Выскользнув из постели, Люси подбежала к окну, поеживаясь от холода — пол оказался прямо-таки ледяным. Она встала на цыпочки, протерла ладонью запотевшее стекло и увидела, что к дому подъезжают нацистские солдаты.

В том, что это были именно нацисты, Люси не сомневалась — очень уж грубо они вели себя с профессором, который вышел на крыльцо в оранжевом стеганом халате и мягких комнатных туфлях и пытался что-то втолковать непрошеным гостям. Люси заметила, как удивительно переливаются в свете фар его всклокоченные седые волосы и борода — прямо как львиная грива. В ответ на деликатные возражения профессора нацисты невежливо накричали на него (Люси поморщилась, услышав их отрывистую гортанную речь), а потом еще и оттолкнули — да так, что бедный профессор упал на ступеньки. «Ой!» — вырвалось у Люси: она испугалась, что профессор сильно расшибся. Тут она вспомнила о Питере, Сьюзен и Эдмунде, оставшихся в гостиной, куда (судя по грохоту сапог) направились нацисты, и испугалась еще больше — даже за Эдмунда, хотя он и был порядочным задавакой. Люси хотела побежать в гостиную, но вдруг услышала чьи-то звонкие шаги, приближающиеся по коридору к спальне, — как будто копытца цокали по деревянному полу. Люси поняла, что это стучат подкованные сапоги. Еще секунда — и нацист войдет сюда, и увидит ее, и схватит («…и отдаст людоеду-Гитлеру на съеденье», — добавила про себя Люси). Она завертела головой, отыскивая взглядом место, куда могла бы спрятаться, и увидела шкаф.

Это был очень большой платяной шкаф, а Люси он всегда казался прямо-таки огромным. Недолго думая, она бросилась к нему. Открыв дверцу (на пол выкатились два шарика нафталина), Люси юркнула внутрь. Дверцу она не захлопнула, потому что знала, как это глупо — запереть саму себя в шкафу. Раздвинув первый ряд одежды — своей и Сьюзен — Люси сделала шаг, еще один и еще, пока не уперлась в стенку шкафа. Тогда она задернула несколько длинных меховых шуб и притаилась за ними, как мышка.

Дверь в спальню заскрипела; кто-то быстро вошел и остановился в нескольких шагах от шкафа. Люси была храброй девочкой, но сейчас ей стало очень страшно. Стараясь дышать как можно тише, она вжалась спиной в деревянную стенку и зажмурилась. «Как бы я хотела, чтобы у шкафов было две дверцы, — подумала Люси. — Одна впереди и одна сзади; и та, что сзади, вела бы в какое-нибудь другое место». Больше всего на свете Люси хотела сейчас оказаться где-нибудь «в другом месте» — и, закрыв глаза еще крепче, она вообразила, что за спиной у нее — не твердая стенка шкафа, а пустота. Люси отступает, всё дальше уходя от ряда старых шуб. Под ногами хрустят не нафталиновые шарики, а снег, вокруг — заснеженные ветви деревьев, а с неба летят снежные хлопья.

Люси глубоко вздохнула. Она стояла посреди леса; на ночном небе, по-зимнему светлом, мерцали звезды, искрился ровный, чистый покров снега (Люси невольно пришла на ум сахарная глазурь на пироге), царила необыкновенная тишина. Деревья стояли величественные и торжественные под тяжестью снега. «Я в волшебной стране, — мысленно сказала себе Люси. — Я всегда смогу здесь спрятаться, если по другую сторону дверцы что-то пойдет не так». Ей понравилась эта мысль, и на душе у Люси стало куда веселее.

Но в следующее мгновение она вновь услышала шаги. Кто-то распахнул дверцу шкафа и принялся рыться в ее вещах. Незаметно раздвинув шубы, Люси увидела напротив себя очень странное серое существо. Ростом оно было едва ли выше самой Люси; в одной руке оно держало несколько свертков, а другой — перебирало вещи Люси и Сьюзен. Зябко поеживаясь, оно вытащило из шкафа толстый красный шарф и обмотало вокруг шеи. Люси с трудом удержалась от смеха: нацистский солдат надел девчачий шарфик! А еще у него была смешная козлиная бородка и слезящиеся глаза, и покрасневший от насморка нос, и кривоватые ноги; он дрожал от холода и постоянно озирался.

Вдруг, к ужасу Люси, нацист заметил шубы. Обрадованный своей находкой, он ухватился за одну из них — и, конечно же, увидел Люси, сжавшуюся у задней стенки шкафа. Люси вскрикнула. Нацист тоже охнул что-то вроде: «Батюшки!» (по правде сказать, Люси не знала немецкий, но подозревала, что и немцы, и англичане кричат в таких случаях одно и то же) и выронил все свои свертки.

— Здравствуйте, как поживаете? — как можно вежливей сказала Люси — она решила, что прятаться уже нет смысла.

Нацист не ответил: он подбирал с пола свои свертки; кроме того, как мне думается, он не умел говорить по-английски. Собрав все свертки, он аккуратно сложил их в шкаф, а потом вытащил теплые вещи Люси и принялся ее одевать — чем, разумеется, очень ее удивил.

— Послушайте, мистер… мистер нацист, — сказала Люси, — я уже давно одеваюсь сама. И позвольте спросить: куда вы меня забираете? — В глубине души она лелеяла надежду, что все-таки не к Гитлеру, но постеснялась спросить прямо.

Как я уже говорил, нацист, похоже, не говорил по-английски. Обеспокоенно лопоча и беспрестанно озираясь, он надел на Люси пальто и даже, встав на колени, помог ей обуться в теплые ботинки, предварительно натянув ей на ноги шерстяные носки Сьюзен, которые для Люси оказались слишком длинными — почти как гольфы. Потом он вытащил из кармашка своей серой куртки маленькую фотографию и протянул ее Люси. На фотографии широко улыбалась поразительно похожая на него (и поразительно некрасивая) белобрысая девочка одного с Люси возраста. Люси догадалась:

— Это ваша дочка? Она очень милая. Самая милая нацистская девочка из всех, что я видела. — Вы не должны подумать, что Люси была отъявленной лгуньей — наоборот, она была очень честной и правдивой девочкой, просто ее учили быть вежливой.

Нацист улыбнулся, спрятал фотографию обратно в карман и сделал Люси знак, чтобы она подождала его, а сам, вытащив из-под кровати маленький чемоданчик Люси, уложил в него теплую кофту, жилет и несколько пар шерстяных носков, которые с необычайным проворством (Люси заподозрила, что он уже не в первый раз роется в чужих вещах) отыскал в шкафу. Взяв в одну руку чемоданчик, а другой рукой сжав руку Люси, он потянул ее к двери.

Но едва он сделал шаг в коридор (Люси еще оставалась в спальне), как совсем близко раздался чей-то резкий властный голос. Заслышав его, нацист испуганно вздрогнул и весь съежился, отчего показался Люси еще более жалким, чем прежде. Он отставил чемоданчик, приложил палец к губам, вышел в коридор и быстро прикрыл дверь спальни, оставив только узенькую щелочку.

В эту-то щелочку Люси и увидела ту, чей повелительный голос так напугал нациста. Она оказалась важной дамой, очень красивой и очень злой. Ее волосы, уложенные волнами, были необыкновенного платинового цвета, кожа — белой-пребелой, словно неживая, а губы — ярко-красными. Люси никогда не видела таких высоких женщин — и таких высокомерных тоже. Каждый, кого дама встречала на своем пути, замирал и вставал по струнке, словно ее холодный взгляд превращал в камень. Посмотрев на солдата, прячущего Люси за дверью, дама требовательно спросила его о чем-то. Тот робко ответил, и дама вновь заговорила — еще более сурово. Люси перевела про себя их разговор:

— Раб! Ты уже нашел девочку — ту самую маленькую девочку, что любит прятаться в шкафу?

— Н-н-нет, ваше величество… Еще нет…

— Разве я не велела тебе схватить всех детей, которых ты найдешь в этом доме, и привести ко мне, чтобы я превратила их в камень?

— Пожалуйста, не сердитесь, ваше величество… Я делаю всё, что могу…

— Гляди у меня, несчастный! Неповиновение карается смертью!

Наконец дама ушла. Подождав, пока она скроется за поворотом коридора, нацист приоткрыл дверь, снова взял Люси за руку, поднял с пола чемоданчик и крадучись, перебегая от коридора к коридору, от двери к двери, вывел Люси из дома через черный ход.

Они прошли по тропинке, ведущей к домику садовника. Здесь, на заднем дворе, было удивительно тихо — только, если прислушаться, можно было различить отзвуки криков и команд, доносившиеся из дома. Шел снег. Над крышей садовничьего домика вился дымок, в окнах горел свет, мягкие теплые отсветы ложились на заснеженную землю — казалось, приезд нацистских солдат был всего лишь страшным сном. Люси поднялась на крыльцо и постучалась.

Дверь отворилась почти мгновенно. Низенькая толстенькая жена садовника (а это именно она открыла дверь) запричитала, протягивая к Люси морщинистые руки:

— Наконец-то ты пришла, моя девочка! Я уже вся извелась! Входи, входи скорее, — она помогла Люси пройти по скользкому заледенелому крыльцу. — Чайник уже запел свою песню, картошка кипит… не Бог весть какой ужин, конечно, но грех жаловаться — в теперешние-то времена…

Вздыхая и ворча на «теперешние времена», жена садовника поставила тарелки в духовку, чтобы они согрелись, а Люси прошла в комнату и, к своей радости, увидела, что профессор, хотя и лежит с перевязанной головой, но жив, а Питер, Сьюзен и Эдмунд греются у печки.

— Люси! — воскликнул Питер, бросаясь к сестренке. — Ты здесь! С тобой всё в порядке! Ты не представляешь, как мы за тебя испугались!

— Питер уже собирался бежать обратно в дом спасать тебя, — улыбнулась Сьюзен. — Даже уговорил нашего садовника вытащить его старое охотничье ружье.

— Так ты видела их? Нацистов? — спросил Эдмунд немного завистливо. — Какие у них мотоциклы!..

Питер и Сьюзен тем временем помогли Люси снять пальто и усадили ее в кресло. Протянув к печке замерзшие руки, Люси начала взахлеб рассказывать:

— Я спряталась в платяном шкафу в нашей спальне. Шкаф оказался волшебный, и я попала в удивительную страну… — Люси задумалась, придумывая название для своей страны, — в _Нарнию_! Там всегда зима и холодно, но очень красиво. Я встретила одного забавного… _фавна_ , он милый и добрый, и носит красный девчачий шарфик, но _Белая Колдунья_ заставила фавна служить ей, иначе она отберет у бедненького мистера… _мистера Тумнуса_ фотографию его любимой дочери, а самого превратит в камень. Белая Колдунья хочет завладеть Нарнией, потому что она очень злая и жадная, хотя и очень-очень красивая. Колдунья приказала мистеру Тумнусу поймать всех детей, которых он отыщет в доме, и привести ей на расправу, но мистер Тумнус не отдал меня злой Колдунье и помог мне сбежать. Наверное, это из-за Белой Колдуньи в Нарнии всё время зима.

— Какая чепуха! — перебил ее Эдмунд. — Что с тобой такое? Вечно эти малыши выдумывают…

— Прекрати, Эд, — строго сказал Питер. — Просто Люси у нас большая фантазерка, да, Лу? — он ласково улыбнулся младшей сестре.

— Я не выдумываю, — возразила Люси. — Это было на самом деле. Разве вы не видели? Меня привел сам мистер Тумнус! И даже любезно помог донести чемоданчик с моими вещами.

— Свихнулась, — хмыкнул Эдмунд, постучав пальцем по лбу. — Точно свихнулась.

— Эд, не дразни ее, — вступилась за нее Сьюзен. — Ты не просыпался посреди ночи в доме, полном нацистов, а малышка Люси смогла оттуда выбраться и найти нас — совершенно одна. Каждый на ее месте испугался бы не на шутку. Я думаю, Люси надо выпить горячего чаю, хорошенько поесть и лечь спать — и ей станет намного лучше, вот увидите.


	2. Рахат-лукум

На следующее утро — а было это утро сочельника — ребята встали пораньше, чтобы позавтракать вместе с садовником и его женой. Конечно, на завтрак не было ни яичницы, ни бекона, ни теплого молока, ни даже поджаристых тостов, а всё та же вчерашняя вареная картошка, и жена садовника вздыхала о том, что не может, как раньше, угостить ребят вкуснейшей жареной форелью.

— Не расстраивайтесь, — сказала Люси (ведь она была доброй девочкой). — Я уверена, эти противные нацисты скоро уедут и всё будет хорошо.

— Дай-то Бог, дай-то Бог, милочка, — ответила жена садовника.

Она хлопотала у плиты, подогревая картошку и заваривая чай, — маленькая, толстенькая, суетливая жена садовника напоминала Люси трудолюбивую зверушку. Люси рассмеялась своим мыслям. «Это _миссис Бобриха_ , — подумала она. — А это, — Люси покосилась на садовника, деловито расчищавшего крыльцо от выпавшего за ночь снега, — ее муж, _мистер Бобр_. И домик этот — не домик садовника, а _бобровая хатка_ , и стоит она на _бобровой плотине_. Мы спрятались здесь от Белой Колдуньи и ее приспешников. Мистер и миссис Бобры — друзья Нарнии...»

Немного повеселев, Люси принялась с интересом рассматривать садовничий домик — швейную машинку, лопаты, топоры, мастерок, удочки, клеенчатый плащ на крючке, мешки, корыто для раствора извести, кресло-качалку… Прежде, заглядывая к садовнику, Люси не обращала внимания на эти обыденные скучные вещи. Но сейчас Люси воображала, что сидит за столом в _настоящей_ бобровой хатке, и поэтому каждый предмет казался ей необыкновенным. «Вот этой удочкой мистер Бобр ловит рыбу, — рассказывала Люси самой себе. — А топором он обтесывает доски для починки плотины…»

Тем временем Питер и мистер Бобр, покончив с завтраком, обсуждали нынешнее положение дел. Мистер Бобр курил трубку, смешно топорща щетинистые усы (отчего еще больше становился похож на бобра), и рассуждал о том, что произошло вчера вечером. Так Люси узнала, что в их доме — в прекрасном, старинном, знаменитом на всю Англию доме — нацисты устроили свой штаб. Конечно, не самый-самый главный штаб (даже Люси знала, что самый главный штаб находится далеко, в Берлине, и сидит в нем сам людоед-Гитлер), но, наверное, тоже очень важный — во всяком случае, Фрау, которая там распоряжалась, держалась будто королева. У Фрау, разумеется, была фамилия, но такая сложная, что мистер Бобр не запомнил и называл ее просто «Фрау» — он-то, в отличие от Люси, не знал, что на самом деле ее зовут _Джедис_ и она самая что ни на есть злая колдунья.

Так вот, эта Фрау, чей ледяной взгляд заставлял вставать по струнке, приказала мистеру Бобру расчистить от снега подъезд к парадному входу, потому что устраивала этим вечером большой рождественский прием для нацистских офицеров. Люси сразу догадалась: Белая Колдунья что-то замышляет. Иначе зачем бы она сзывала в замок всё свое несметное воинство? Не Рождество же праздновать, в самом деле! Люси подозревала, что нацисты ненавидят Рождество так же сильно, как вампиры или тролли ненавидят солнечный свет, и готовы превратить в камень всех, кто его празднует.

— Почему бы вам не взять нас с собой? — попросила Люси мистера Бобра.

— Правильно, Лу! — поддержал ее Питер. — Вам не управиться одному. Мы со Сьюзен и Эдмундом поможем вам с уборкой снега, а Люси погуляет на свежем воздухе.

— Ну уж нет, — мистер Бобр нахмурил лохматые брови. — Вас может увидеть Фрау, а она грозилась отправить вас в приют.

— В приют? Но мы же не сироты, — встревожилась Сьюзен. — Наша мама в Лондоне, а папа — на фронте… И о нас заботится дядя, — она посмотрела на профессора, лежащего на диване с перевязанной головой, и осеклась.

— Ах, милочка, — вздохнула сердобольная миссис Бобриха, которая как раз кормила профессора с ложечки (он не смог встать к завтраку). — Страшно подумать, что с вами станет, если… — она не договорила и, всхлипнув, утерла фартуком глаза. — Бедному профессору Керку нужен _настоящий_ , английский доктор, — пробормотала миссис Бобриха, — он бы поставил профессора на ноги. А к этим нацистским докторам обращаться — себе дороже… Нет, ребятки, — сказала она Питеру, Сьюзен, Эдмунду и Люси, — лучше уж вам не попадаться Фрау на глаза.

Эдмунд нетерпеливо заерзал на табурете.

— Не хочу сидеть взаперти целый день, — капризно сказал он. — Здесь душно… и скучно.

— Пожалуйста, разрешите нам пойти, — сказала Люси. — Если мы увидим Фрау, то сразу спрячемся — и она нас не заметит. Ведь мы столько раз играли в парке в прятки!

Мистер Бобр неодобрительно покачал головой, но в конце концов всё же уступил просьбам ребят. Вскоре они уже шагали по заснеженным дорожкам парка с лопатами на плечах — все, кроме Сьюзен, которая несла метлу, и Люси, которая шла налегке. Погода стояла превосходная: небо было чистое-чистое, солнце ослепительно сверкало на нетронутом покрове снега, морозец не пробирал насквозь, а только бодрил, а засыпанный снегом дом казался сделанным из сахара. «Это больше не наш дом, — с грустью подумала Люси. — Белая Колдунья заморозила его и превратила в свой замок».

Мистер Бобр, мальчики и Сьюзен принялись за работу, а Люси побрела по одной из дорожек парка. Снег весело хрустел под ногами — хруп, хруп. Каждое дерево в парке было ей знакомо; Люси касалась ветвей кончиками пальцев, и те покачивались, словно молча приветствовали ее дружескими кивками. «Белая Колдунья заколдовала деревья — вот почему они больше не могут говорить, — прошептала Люси. — Некоторые даже забыли, что умели разговаривать…»

Она дошла до фонаря — из-за большого снежного кома на верхушке он напоминал ярмарочную сахарную вату. Люси остановилась, потрогав пальцем заиндевевший фонарный столб. Разлапистые ели обступали фонарь так тесно, что казалось, он стоит не в парке, всего в нескольких шагах от дома, а посреди леса. Люси задрала голову, рассматривая его. Она сразу сообразила, что фонарь, стоящий посреди леса, не может быть обыкновенным фонарем. «Наверное, он вырос, как дерево, — предположила Люси. — Кто же его посадил?..»

Но не успела она придумать новую историю, как невдалеке послышался шум автомобильного мотора. Пробежав по дорожке, Люси увидела, что к дому приближается большая, черная, блестящая, как жук, машина. Люси посмотрела в сторону дома, но мистер Бобр, мальчики и Сьюзен, верно, уже успели спрятаться: у парадного входа никого не было. Люси вздохнула с облегчением. Укрывшись за толстым стволом дерева, она затаила дыхание и стала ждать, когда машина проедет мимо, но машина остановилась, и из нее выглянула Белая Колдунья собственной персоной.

Колдунья куталась в великолепный белый мех — такой же снежно-белый, как и ее надменное лицо. Водитель, толстый коренастый человечек («Настоящий _гном_!» — подумала Люси) помог Колдунье выйти из машины, и та, выпрямившись, царственно огляделась — ни дать ни взять королева, окидывающая взглядом свои владения. Рядом с низкорослым водителем Колдунья казалась еще более высокой — Люси вдруг пришло в голову, что обычная смертная не может обладать таким необыкновенным ростом. «Она не человек, — сказала себе Люси. — Если Гитлер — людоед, то Фрау наверняка тоже людоедка, а все людоеды — великаны. Вот и она великанша… наполовину. А наполовину — джиннша».

Увлеченная своими размышлениями, Люси не сразу заметила Эдмунда, который вышел из-за дома и, увидав Белую Колдунью, остановился как вкопанный. «Эдмунд! — хотела закричать Люси. — Беги! Это же сани Колдуньи!» Но было уже поздно: Белая Колдунья, заслышав хруст снега, повернула голову.

Словно завороженный, Эдмунд сделал к ней несколько шагов. Дело в том, что Эдмунд, как все мальчики, любил посмотреть на красивые автомобили — и подошел, чтобы рассмотреть машину Фрау получше. Но Люси была уверена: это Белая Колдунья наложила на Эдмунда свои страшные чары.

— Какой красивый мальчик, — произнесла Колдунья. Лицо Эдмунда порозовело от холода и смущения и, как считала Люси, ничуть не выглядело красивым, что бы там ни говорила коварная Колдунья. «Глупый Эдмунд! — думала Люси с досадой. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что она обманывает тебя?»

Люси боялась, как бы Белая Колдунья и ее гном-водитель не набросились на Эдмунда и не увезли в своих санях в какое-нибудь далекое и страшное место — может быть, даже в Берлин. Но, вопреки опасениям Люси, Колдунья просто протянула руку в длинной белой перчатке и похлопала Эдмунда по раскрасневшейся щеке. В этот момент гном вытащил из машины целую гору свертков и коробок. Колдунья, взяв самую верхнюю коробочку — круглую, перевязанную зеленой шелковой лентой — отдала ее Эдмунду и двинулась дальше, словно потеряла к нему всякий интерес. Гном, несший покупки, поспешил за хозяйкой.

Когда Белая Колдунья и ее гном ушли, Эдмунд воровато посмотрел по сторонам и заглянул в коробочку. Люси заметила, что его лицо просияло. Сев на корточки, Эдмунд откинул крышку и принялся отправлять в рот кусочки рахат-лукума, обсыпаясь сахарной пудрой и противно чавкая. Люси догадалась: Эдмунд торопится съесть лакомство, чтобы не делиться с ней, Питером и Сьюзен. «Каков предатель! — воскликнула про себя Люси, возмущенная до глубины души. — Мало того, что принял угощение от врага — так еще и не желает делиться!» Ей хотелось побежать к Питеру и Сьюзен и рассказать обо всем — уж они бы хорошенько пристыдили жадину! Но, как вы уже знаете, Люси была воспитанной девочкой и понимала, что ябедничать нехорошо. Поэтому она подождала, пока Эдмунд доест, утрет губы и стряхнет с рук и одежды сахарную пудру, и только тогда вышла из своего укрытия.

— Скажи на милость, Лу, где ты была всё это время? Я повсюду тебя искал, — резко сказал Эдмунд — он переел сладкого и теперь его ужасно тошнило.

Люси забеспокоилась.

— Что с тобой? — спросила она, вглядываясь в покрасневшее лицо брата. — У тебя странный вид. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— У меня всё в порядке, — огрызнулся Эдмунд — как вы понимаете, он был сильно не в духе. — Идем скорее, а то Питер и Сьюзен, чего доброго, опять вздумают читать мне нотации. Кто они такие, чтобы указывать мне? Воображают, что они мои родители и я должен их слушаться!..


	3. Питер, Гроза Волков

К вечеру бедному профессору Керку стало совсем плохо. Он лежал на диванчике в бобровой хатке и бредил. Люси очень за него волновалась. А еще она волновалась за Питера и Сьюзен, которым Фрау велела помогать миссис Бобрихе на кухне, потому что служанки Айви, Маргарет и Бетти сбивались с ног, готовя праздничное угощение для нацистских гостей. Питер очень сердился — вернее, делал вид, что очень сердится, а на самом деле боялся за Сьюзен: ей приказали прислуживать нацистам за столом. Вдруг те ее обидят?

— Вот бы сейчас их всех разбомбить! — говорил Питер, наблюдая за тем, как к дому на своих блестящих черных автомобилях съезжаются нацистские офицеры. — Был бы здесь папа — уж он бы придумал, как с ними разделаться!

Когда Питер, Сьюзен и миссис Бобриха ушли, Люси с грустью подумала о том, что ей (в первый раз в жизни) предстоит встречать Рождество вдали от мамы и папы — и, вдобавок ко всему, без пудинга, имбирных пряников и рулета с джемом. «Не очень-то весело, — вздохнула Люси. — Наверное, в оккупации всё не очень-то веселое — даже Рождество». Тут Люси была полностью права: в оккупации, скажу я вам, нет ничего хорошего. В самом деле, какому мальчику или девочке понравилось бы, когда посреди ночи выгоняют из дому, начинают там нагло хозяйничать, да еще и всякий раз грозятся сдать в приют, хотя у вас есть мама и папа? Только мама осталась в Лондоне, а папа должен служить в армии и воевать с такими же оккупантами на фронте. А еще конфисковали все припасы, все продукты и всё продовольствие. И теперь нельзя попить чаю с тостами, омлетом или яйцами всмятку, а завтракать, обедать и ужинать приходится одной только вареной картошкой, которой добрые мистер и миссис Бобры делятся с детьми.

Если и есть что-то неплохое в оккупации, так только то, что не надо ходить в школу. Но даже несмотря на это Питер, Сьюзен и Люси согласились бы ходить в школу хоть каждый день, даже без каникул (ну, может, только летние пусть всё же останутся), лишь бы всё стало как прежде, без войны и оккупации.

— Питер — дурак, — заявил Эдмунд, как только за Питером закрылась дверь. — Не понимает, что Фрау оказала ему _честь_. Повезло ему… Ведь там будет столько всего вкусного! На самом деле Фрау хорошая и красивая, а Питер хочет ее разбомбить.

— Как ты можешь так говорить, Эд! — поразилась Люси. — Питеру не нужно угощение твоей Фрау — и мне тоже. Я лучше всю жизнь буду есть вареную картошку, чем попробую эти ее противные нацистские сладости! И я бы ни за что и никогда ничего у нее не взяла, — и она со значением посмотрела на Эдмунда.

— Ты просто мне завидуешь, — фыркнул тот, — потому что фрау выбрала _меня_. А вы все зазнайки. Особенно Питер. Вот увидишь — сейчас я пойду туда и буду праздновать Рождество вместе с Фрау, а ты сиди тут одна и без сладостей!

Люси испуганно посмотрела на Эдмунда. Конечно, вы понимаете, что Люси испугалась вовсе не перспективы остаться на Рождество без сладостей (хотя это тоже было бы очень неприятно), а того, что Эдмунд попадет в лапы Белой Колдуньи.

— Не ходи туда, Эдмунд! — воскликнула Люси. — Тебя же предупреждал мистер Бобр: не следует попадаться нацистам на глаза — а то отправят в приют!

— Мистер Бобр? — передразнил ее Эдмунд. — Ха-ха. Глупышка Люси, всё играешь, — он принялся зашнуровывать ботинки. — Ничего подобного, — сказал он заносчиво. — Это вас всех отправят в приют, а меня — нет, потому что я понравился Фрау. Она усыновит меня, и я буду целыми днями объедаться рахат-лукумом!

Застегнув теплую куртку, Эдмунд вышел из бобровой хатки и решительно зашагал по дорожке, ведущей к замку Белой Колдуньи. Люси побежала за ним.

— Постой! — кричала она. — Остановись, Эдмунд! Колдунья обманывает тебя! Она хочет превратить всех нас в камень — я сама это слышала!..

Люси нагнала Эдмунда у черного хода. Перед парадным входом горели фонари, машины с ревом всё подъезжали и подъезжали, залы ярко освещались хрустальными люстрами, но здесь, у черного хода, было темно и тихо. Эдмунд заметно оробел. Он по-прежнему изображал из себя смельчака, но перестал громко разговаривать и вошел в дом, стараясь не греметь ботинками.

— Как здесь темно, — прошептала Люси. — Эдмунд, давай уйдем отсюда! Мистер Бобр забеспокоится, если не найдет нас дома, когда вернется.

В глубине души Эдмунд был согласен с сестрой: как бы он ни храбрился, на самом деле ему совсем не понравилась эта темнота и странные отдаленные поскрипывания — ему вмиг пришли на ум страшные рассказы про нацистские пытки и всё в таком роде. Эдмунд уже хотел напустить на себя снисходительный вид и сказать Люси: «Ладно, Лу, пойдем обратно, если тебе так страшно. Морока с этими малышами!», но вдруг где-то неподалеку раздался крик, а вслед за ним — грохот, как будто разбилась бутылка. Эдмунд замер.

— Это кричала Сьюзен! — выдохнула Люси. — С ней что-то случилось! Эд, бежим скорее!

Она дернула брата за руку, но тот не двигался с места. Тогда Люси оттолкнула Эдмунда и бросилась вниз по лестнице к винному погребу — именно оттуда доносились крики Сьюзен. Распахнув дверь погреба, Люси увидела нацистского офицера, который повалил Сьюзен на стол и задирал ей юбку. Несмотря на то, что офицер был намного крупнее и сильнее нее, Сьюзен отчаянно боролась, и тот, разозлившись, с хриплым рычанием начал ее душить. Люси поняла, что сестра вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Питер! — закричала Люси изо всех сил. — Питер, Питер, на помощь!..

Она страшно испугалась, что Питер может быть далеко и не услышит — но через несколько мгновений он прибежал из кухни с ножом в руке. Не раздумывая, Питер кинулся к нацисту и принялся оттаскивать его от Сьюзен. Офицер, хрипло выругавшись, ударил Питера по лицу — Питер пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах и ударил в ответ… Несколько секунд пронеслись для Люси как в страшном сне. Питер и нацистский офицер катались по полу. Глаза нациста сверкали какой-то холодной волчьей яростью — в голове Люси промелькнула мысль, что он и сам похож на матерого волка: с серовато-светлыми волосами и иссеченным шрамами злобным лицом, которое сейчас походило скорее на оскаленную звериную морду.

Питер с трудом вытащил из груди нациста кухонный нож и с удивлением посмотрел сначала на бездыханное тело, потом — на собственные руки, запачканные кровью. Нацист был мертв. Сьюзен со стоном слезла со стола и подошла к Питеру. После пережитого они оба едва стояли на ногах. Полагаю, нет нужды скрывать, что Питер, Сьюзен и Люси не могли удержаться от слез — надеюсь, вы не поставите им это в упрек. Питер обнимал Сьюзен, Сьюзен обнимала его, а их обоих обнимала Люси. Она думала: «Питер победил волка! Он вызвал приспешника Белой Колдуньи на бой и вонзил свой меч в злое волчье сердце! Теперь Питер — настоящий рыцарь. Он — Гроза Волков!»

Пока Питер сражался с врагом, из парка подоспел мистер Бобр. Оглядев мертвого нациста, он ужаснулся и воскликнул шепотом:

— Нам надо выбираться отсюда, не теряя ни одной секунды. Этот зверь — офицер гестапо! — тут мистер Бобр назвал немецкую фамилию, которую Люси не расслышала — ей показалось, что мистер Бобр произнес что-то вроде «Могрим». Что ж, на мой взгляд, _Могрим_ — весьма подходящее имя для волка и приспешника Белой Колдуньи; так мы и будем называть его впредь.

— Что такое «гестапо»? — успела шепнуть Люси старшей сестре.

— Нацистская тайная полиция, — ответила Сьюзен тоже шепотом.

«Так значит, этот волк — Могрим, капитан тайной полиции! — поняла Люси. — Белая Колдунья специально отправила его за нами, чтобы он _тайно_ схватил нас и привел к ней. Вот почему он набросился на бедняжку Сьюзен!»

Как только мистер Бобр сказал: «Нам надо выбираться отсюда», все бросились вон из дома — даже Эдмунд, который, похоже, раздумал идти к своей Фрау.

Пробегая мимо кухни, они прихватили с собой миссис Бобриху.

— Самое время бежать, — согласилась она, когда мистер Бобр, Питер и Сьюзен торопливо рассказали ей о том, что случилось. — В доме гремит музыка, гости Фрау — будь они неладны — опустошили почти весь винный погреб, их шоферы тоже празднуют в доме, так что никто не заметит нашего побега по меньшей мере до завтрашнего утра.

По дорожке, ведущей от черного хода (по которой, как вы помните, мистер Тумнус вывел Люси из замка злой Колдуньи), они добрались до бобровой хатки. Едва они вошли, миссис Бобриха подняла с пола несколько мешков и принялась греметь, стучать и хлопать дверцами кухонных ящиков, аккуратно складывая в мешки картошку, чай, сахар, спички, носовые платки, теплые вязаные носки и еще тысячу разных необходимых вещей.

— Что вы делаете?! — воскликнула Сьюзен. — Разве нам не надо спешить?

— Очень опрометчиво, милочка, отправляться в путь, не захватив с собой еды и теплой одежды, — спокойно ответила миссис Бобриха и добавила с сожалением: — Ах, если бы мы могли взять мою швейную машинку!..

Люси рассмеялась.

— Неужели вы собираетесь шить по дороге?

— Как подумаю, что Фрау будет ее вертеть, так худо становится, — пожаловалась миссис Бобриха. — Еще вздумает шить на ней свои мерзкие нацистские флаги! А то и сломает, чего доброго.

Наконец все вещи были уложены, миссис Бобриха, кинув прощальный взгляд на швейную машинку, вышла вместе с Люси, Эдмундом и Сьюзен из дому, а Питер и мистер Бобр подняли профессора с дивана и понесли его к ближайшей машине. Черный жук-автомобиль глянцевито блестел в лунном свете. Люси подумалось, что это, возможно, сани самой Белой Колдуньи — сейчас они уедут, а Колдунья без своих саней не сможет пуститься за ними в погоню. Мистер Бобр и Питер устроили профессора на заднем сиденье, туда же втиснулась Сьюзен с Люси на коленях, а недовольному Эдмунду пришлось сесть на колени к миссис Бобрихе, что, боюсь, не доставило ему радости. Питер сел вперед, а мистер Бобр — на место водителя. Вскоре беглецы тронулись в путь, оставляя позади расцвеченный огнями замок Колдуньи и всех пирующих там вампиров, оборотней, ведьм, людоедов и прочих страшилищ, которых я не стану описывать — не то взрослые запретят вам читать эту книжку.


	4. Победа

Пока они ехали, мистер Бобр рассказал ребятам о своем друге, который сражался в отряде сопротивления, — к нему-то они и направлялись. «Интересно, — подумала Люси, — каков этот друг мистера Бобра? Наверное, он тоже бобр, — и Люси улыбнулась, представив бобра, деловито марширующего в начищенных сапогах, каске и с винтовкой на плече. — А может быть, он не бобр, а какой-нибудь енот… или барсук, — продолжала размышлять Люси (ведь когда ты долго едешь на машине или на поезде, а за окнами только снег и ночное небо, приходится развлекать себя самому). — Точно, друг мистера Бобра — это мистер Барсук, отважный воин и достойный человек… то есть, зверь. Достойный зверь. И он, как и мистер Бобр, предан Нарнии». Так, фантазируя, Люси постепенно засыпала и проснулась от радостного возгласа миссис Бобрихи:

— Вот мы и приехали! Слава Богу!

— Наконец-то, — кисло отозвался Эдмунд, слезая с колен миссис Бобрихи. — У меня уже всё тело затекло! И шея болит. И ноги. Почему переднее сиденье досталось Питеру?

Но Люси не слушала его жалобы — ее захватило поистине великолепное зрелище: машина остановилась на опушке леса, который простирался повсюду, куда достигал глаз. Из леса появились удивительные существа и весело приветствовали гостей. Впереди всех восседал на могучем коне не менее могучий всадник, похожий на сурового, но красивого великана. Люси догадалась, что это командир отряда, а еще она подумала: «Он же настоящий _кентавр_!»

— Вы принесли нам отличные вести, — сказал Кентавр, когда мистер Бобр и Питер объяснили ему, почему им удалось беспрепятственно покинуть захваченное нацистами поместье. — Мы уже давно намеревались напасть на ставку, но у нас мало людей и еще меньше — боеприпасов. Теперь же, я полагаю, нам удастся одолеть их даже малым числом — и всё благодаря вашей своевременной информации…

— И нашему винному погребу! — рассмеялась Сьюзен.

Бойцы сопротивления не медля отправились к замку Белой Колдуньи; с ними поехал и мистер Бобр, который знал поместье как свои пять пальцев. Питер, а вслед за ним и Эдмунд, тоже попросились в отряд, но Кентавр поручил им «охранять лагерь и сестер».

Наконец ребята могли перевести дух. Правда, они волновались за отважных воинов, которым предстояло сразиться с Белой Колдуньей и ее несметной армией (пусть даже и опустошившей почти весь винный погреб), и за профессора, которого сейчас осматривал врач. Когда Люси и Сьюзен вызвались помочь, врач сказал им:

— Вы можете побыть здесь, пока я буду обрабатывать рану вашего дяди, но обещайте, что не станете мне мешать.

— Мы обещаем, — сказала Сьюзен.

Девочки присели на ящики, стоявшие неподалеку, и притихли, глядя во все глаза. Конечно, ящик, на котором сидела Люси, не шел ни в какое сравнение с прекрасными мягкими креслами в поместье, где было так уютно вечерами читать книжку или просто смотреть на огонь в камине; но Люси помнила наказ доктора и старалась не шуметь, устраиваясь поудобней. Она всё еще очень переживала за профессора — после поездки ему опять стало хуже. В какой-то момент Люси заметила, что профессор не двигается, как будто спит. Он лежал на столе перед доктором, грива седых волос растрепалась, глаза глядели куда-то вверх. В голову Люси пришла незваная ужасная мысль — что, если профессор умер? У девочек на глаза навернулись слезы. Не говоря ни слова, Сьюзен взяла Люси за руку.

Невозможно описать, насколько Люси было страшно и тоскливо, какой несчастной она себя чувствовала. Я очень надеюсь, что никто из вас, читающих эту книжку, не испытывал ничего подобного. Глотая слезы, Люси думала: «Это Белая Колдунья убила профессора! Она толкнула его на каменное крыльцо… то есть, на _Каменный Стол_. Ну почему, почему он не сопротивлялся? Он же запросто мог прогнать Колдунью и всех ее отвратительных приспешников!..» Люси смотрела на профессора, и ей казалось, что не врач склоняется над ним, осторожно выстригая волосы вокруг раны, а сама Белая Колдунья. «Она насмехается над ним, — подумала Люси. — Остригает его гриву…» Люси было слишком больно на это смотреть. Она прижалась к Сьюзен и зажмурилась так, что из глаз выкатились слезы.

Когда Люси открыла глаза, уже светало. В лесу запела птица, ей ответила другая, и вскоре весь лес зазвучал разноголосым птичьим пением, чириканьем и свистом. Люси поняла: кончилась долгая ночь, наступило утро.

А потом она перевела взгляд на стол, и ее сердце наполнилось бесконечной радостью.

— Сьюзен! — воскликнула Люси. — Сьюзен, смотри!

Профессор пришел в себя. Девочки подбежали к нему, смеясь и плача от счастья, а он улыбнулся им ласковыми глазами и сказал:

— Ах, дети!.. Я чувствую, ко мне возвращаются силы.

Люси сразу вспомнились слова миссис Бобрихи. Она обернулась к доктору (а это был самый настоящий английский доктор, можете не сомневаться) и от всей души его поблагодарила.

Беда не приходит одна, не приходит одна и радость. Как только Сьюзен и Люси вдоволь насмеялись и наболтались с профессором, и напоили его теплым бульоном, и удобно устроили его под шерстяными одеялами, вернулись бойцы сопротивления — и, конечно же, мистер Бобр. Он-то и рассказал обступившим его ребятам, что их маленькому храброму отряду удалось победить армию Белой Колдуньи. Большинство нацистов погибло во время первой атаки, а те, что остались, предпочли сдаться в плен. Бойцы сопротивления во главе со своим смелым командиром Кентавром захватили много-много нацистских машин и боеприпасов, а еще — и это самое главное — очень секретные документы немецкого командования.

— Теперь, — сказал ребятам мистер Бобр (нужно ли говорить, что он был горд собой?) — мы сможем пробиться к нашей действующей армии — и совершенно точно разгромим всех нацистов!

— Ура! — воскликнули Питер, Сьюзен, Эдмунд и Люси.

Тут к ним подошел командир отряда. Он слез с коня и, по правде сказать, уже не был похож ни на кентавра, ни даже на великана, но Люси знала: даже если здесь, в этом мире, он обычный человек, в Нарнии он навсегда останется отважным кентавром.

— Спасибо вам, сэр, — сказал он мистеру Бобру. — Если бы не ваша помощь…

— Да я-то что, — замахал лапами мистер Бобр. — Я-то что — вы ребяткам спасибо скажите! Клянусь Львиной Гривой, — разумеется, мистер Бобр вовсе не клялся «Львиной Гривой», но Люси очень хотелось, чтобы он сказал именно так, — я никогда не видел таких смелых и умных детей. Они сразились с Могримом, капитаном тайной полиции, и не побоялись самой Белой Колдуньи!

Вы, конечно, понимаете, что мистер Бобр произнес совсем другие слова — но, по сути, и он, и Люси, которая «перевела» его речь, просто видели разные стороны одной и той же Правды. Выслушав мистера Бобра, Кентавр пожал детям руки — а потом подхватил смеющуюся Люси и надел на ее голову свою фуражку. Полагаю, каждый, кто знает, что Правда, как и волшебные шкафы, ведет и в _ту_ , и в _другую_ сторону, понял сейчас, что это значит. Во всяком случае, Люси — девочка, чье сердце всегда могло отыскать чудесное в обыденном, а глаза видели обе стороны Правды, — так вот, всем своим существом Люси почувствовала, что в этот самый миг венчается на царство. Ей еще предстояло преодолеть множество опасностей и пережить множество тяжелых испытаний, но теперь Люси знала: что бы ни случилось, какие бы чудовища и злые силы ей ни грозили, ее волшебная страна — ее _Нарния_ — всегда будет с нею. Ибо тот, кто хоть день правил Нарнией, навсегда — король или королева.

Так закончилось приключение Люси в платяном шкафу — ее самое первое приключение. Будут и другие, еще более опасные и невероятные. Люси вырастет, вместе с нею вырастет и Нарния: в ней появятся новые дворцы, новые земли, новые враги и новые друзья… Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
